The present invention relates to a device for the centrifugal chill-casting of light alloy parts substantially in the form of a body of revolution, such as motor vehicle wheels, of the type in which a chill mold comprising several elements which fit together to define a casting cavity of a shape corresponding to that of the part, and are separable for removal of the part, is mounted on a support which is rotatable about the vertical axis of the casting cavity, and has an upper coaxial pouring opening for the molten metal.
The object of the invention is to provide a device of this type in which the chill mold is subdivided functionally into elements which lend themselves to automatic displacement operations between their casting positions, in which they fit together, and their positions for shakeout of the part, in which they are separated from each other, and in which these elements lock firmly together in their casting position without the need for complicated locking systems which must, in turn be operated manually.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by means of a device of the type mentioned at the beginning, characterised in that the chill mold is composed of a lower element for defining the lower part of the cavity, an upper element for defining the upper part of the cavity and having the pouring opening, and four peripheral elements arranged in two opposing pairs, which together are able to define the cavity peripherally, the lower element occupying a casting position on the support coaxial therewith, the upper element being displaceable between a casting position in which it overlies the lower element coaxially, and a shakeout position in which it does not interfere with the upward removal of the part from the mold, and the peripheral elements being displaceable radially on the support to allow them to move from a casting position, in which they together surround the upper and lower elements, to a shakeout position in which they are further removed from the axis of rotation, and in that the elements of the chill mold are provided with locking means which are mutually engageable due to the movement of a first pair of the opposed peripheral elements towards their respective casting positions when the lower and upper elements and the opposed peripheral elements of the other pair are substantially in their respective casting positions, means being provided for locking the peripheral elements of the first pair in their respective casting positions.
By virtue of this solution, the peripheral elements which have been termed conventionally the "first pair" provide for the locking of all the other elements by locking means which are engageable simply by the sliding movement of the elements themselves. The only locking means which require an operating movement are those which lock the peripheral elements of the first pair in their respective casting positions.